The Metal Knight Returns, Part 1
by Bryanven0m
Summary: In the 31st century, Gotham is overrun by a gang called Liberators. The heroes all agreed to retire several years earlier. But, one man is about to break the rules, by wearing the cape and armor, once again


Gotham City is in chaos. In the 31st century, Gotham has been overrun by a gang that calls themselves liberators. Apparently, their goal is to kill the mayor and anyone who opposes them. The leader of the Liberators apparently has a grudge against the mayor. It's been a long time since the president had the heroes of America make a deal to permanently retire from hero work. Some heroes handled it well. Others, like 47 year old Bryan Williams, didn't take it pretty well. But eventually, he retired, because of the loss of a close friend. Tonight, he was having dinner with another old friend. 52 year old Tobias. The waiter arrived to take their orders

"Apple pie" said Toby.

"Devil's food" said Bryan.

Toby simply looked at Bryan. Bryan looked at Toby. After 5 minutes, Bryan spoke.

"Do you have it?"

"Inside the briefcase" said Toby. He then took out a shiny, locked silver briefcase. "But Bryan, I can't guarantee that it'll work. It hasn't been properly tested, and I don't know if you'll instantly return to your current age."

"I'll take the risk, Toby. You understand why I have to do this"

"Look, Bryan, I'm just as upset as you are, but can you for once, let the law handle this?"

Bryan opened the briefcase and revealed the object to be a reverse/anti aging serum. Bryan looked at the serum, then he looked at Toby.

"I've been letting the law handle it for 32 years, and they haven't done a very good job. That changes today. If this works, Gotham will have one more hero."

And with that, Bryan injected the serum into his system. At first it hurt like hell, and he was grunting in pain. He fell unconscious a minute later. When he woke up, he felt, and appeared different. Toby sighed with relief that Bryan was alright.

"Hey, Bryan. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm 15 years old."

"Well, that's because you are 15 years old."

Bryan took a long look at himself, and found that Toby was telling the truth. The serum worked. With that, Bryan took off for his home. He went to his bedroom and pressed a button on the doorknob and the wall opened up, revealing an dusty suit of armor that looked like a metal version of Batman. Bryan smiled and put the armor back on with ease.

"Beautiful."

In a dark alley, a woman was walking with her boyfriend, when suddenly an armed thug, pointed his gun at the man.

"Yo! You in Liberator territory. You gotta pay up!"

"Are you seriously trying to take my money?" asked the boyfriend.

"Shut up!" said the thug, who then pointed a gun at the woman. "Unless you want me to splatter her brains"

"Alright, alright! Take it, just don't hurt her" the boyfriend put down his wallet. The thug grabbed it, entered his car and took off. Not too far away, is a squad car. And in between them, a bat in shining armor is chasing after a vehicle. An older officer saw him.

"No way" he said. The younger officer looked confused.

"What?"

"You're in for a show tonight son!"

And with that, the bat in shining armour jumped off a rooftop and landed on top of the thug's car.

"What was that?" asked the thug. The bat in shining armour then tore off the passenger side door and grabbed the thug, throwing him out of the car. Not too long afterwards, the car crashed into a traffic light.

"Hey, that's my ride!" Yelled the thug. The bat in shining armour then punched the thug in the face, knocking him out. He then took him to the patrol car.

"He's all yours officers." Said the bat in shining armour.

"Thanks" said the older officer.

The bat in shining armour took the wallet and returned it to the boyfriend, who thanked him. He was about to leave when the boyfriend stopped him.

"I just wanted to know, who are you?"

the bat just looked at the boyfriend.

"I'm the Iron Bat"

And with that, Iron Bat flew into the night, returning home from his first night back in action.

"Ah, it feels good to be young again"


End file.
